Twin's in Wonderland
by Gin'iro no Neko 8
Summary: What if Alice had a twin sister,Gabriella, that fell into wonderland with her? What if Ellie was the one getting proposed to? What happens when two people start to fall for each other? Will only one survive? Hatter x OC Based on 2010 movie.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! This Chapter has been re-written so check it out! This is my second fanfiction so please NO FLAMERS! Also, I know am bad spelling.

This is about if Alice had a twin sister, Gabriella, who falls into wonderland with Alice. This is Hatter/OC. I don't own anything but Gabriella.

Prologue (when they were 5): Ellie's POV:

The white flowers were falling softly to the ground and the breeze felt nice as it blew my sister and my hair around our faces. The White Queen, in all her beauty came over to us. I couldn't help but notice that everyone stared as she walked by. My sister, Alice and I wondered if it was possible for silence to die, because it was so quite. She had a small, sad smile on her face, which made me wonder what had or was going to happen. Mirana bent down beside us and said,

"I am sorry girls, but it is time for you to go home."

"But we will come back, right?" I asked. I just couldn't imagine a life without Wonderland or the people here. I looked to my sister, and found that she was thinking the exact same thing. We, as twins, could read each others thoughts and feelings.

"Of course, you will come back someday but in till that time, you must go back to your own world. You must miss your family." She replied, not looking at our faces but at the ground. She sounded like she was speaking to herself more than us. I didn't like the sound of the word 'Someday'.

"Is it something we did?" Alice asked.

"Of course not." The White Queen told her but I didn't like that look.

"Drink this and think of your room and you will wake up." She said bring out a small sky blue vial. We stood up and with Mirana behind us, we went to all of our friends, who had lined up to say tearful goodbyes. When Alice had said all of her goodbyes, she drank the bottle that the White Queen was holding and suddenly started to fade into the cold, windy air. I walked up to say goodbye. The March Hare through a spoon at my head, which I ducked and Mallymkun was in tears. When I came to the Mad Hatter, I smiled. Out of all my new friends, I would miss him the most. I felt like my heart was constricted and I could not breath. Tears pricked at my eyes, falling gently one by one.

"I won't ever forget you," and I smiled my brightest, biggest smile, so I wouldn't make him worry. He slowly bent down and kissed my forehead.

"I will always be with you. Fairfarren Ellie." I through back my head and drank the potion in one gulp. It tasted really bad and everything started to spin. I opened my eyes to the bright morning sun that shone through our window. Alice had already disappeared. I got out of bed to get dressed for this new day before the maids got to me. I looked at my mirror and thought, 'I will never forget you, Tarrant.'

Time past quickly and as the days went by, the unique world grew fainter and fainter till it was no more than a simple dream. So much for a promise.

READ & REVIEW! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**(This Chapter has been re-written)**

**Thanks for the Reviews! Okay so I found out the Hatter's real name is Tarrant Hightopp thanks to Ammypie. **

**I don't own anything but Gabriella.**

Tarrant's POV:

The sky was a surprisingly dull color. The forest exit was quite dark. I looked at the tea table. The March rabbit and the dormouse wore dumb smiles and were laughing and hiccupping madly. It was obvious that they were drunk on tea. I wish I could be like that, but no matter how hard I try, I just couldn't share the joy. No real smile had reached my eyes since Ellie left. It has been 13 year's and I still wasn't over her. It had hurt so much, not when she left, but when she forgot. So, I stopped watching over her from the Looking Glass. The Looking Glass will show anyone at anytime. You just think or say their name and they appear. I wish she'd remember. Ha, wish. A funny little word that breaks your bloody little heart.

Ellie's POV:

I was dancing, with Jack. Oh how I wish I could be a bird and just fly away from all this nonsense. And everyone keeps looking at me, like something is going on. I just wish I knew what it was.

"Gabriella, please follow me, I would like to show you something." Hamish said. I walk with him into the maze wondering why we would be trying to get through the maze. At our 10th try to get out, we hit another dead end. Sighing, I looked around. I was totally lost and alone with Hamish, something I dearly wished not to happen often. I turn around and start walking back to try another way but Hamish stops me. Confused I turn around and he pulls me closer to him. Wiggling to brake free, his grip tightens and I feel lips meet my neck.

"Hamish, Stop!" I scream and try to pull away from him. He looks up at me, licking his lips and looks at me.

"What?" He looks at his watch.

"Oh, we are going to be late! Come, Gabriella." And pulls me in one direction. In 1 minute, we are out of the maze and in front of 50 people at the gazebo. He gets down on his knee and grabs a box.

"Gabriella, will you marry me." The box has a beautiful pure gold ring in it with a huge diamond. I look at Alice. She smiles at me and nods her head, telling me I should say something. I start to panic. Everyone was looking at me like I was about to say yes, like they had plan… They had planned this! My whole life was being planned out. It wasn't even mine. Finally, I find my voice.

"Jack, I…I don... don't know." And I run away from all the eyes. I start running through the forest. Slightly back I hear footsteps behind me. I run faster and faster. Out of the corner of my eye, I see a rabbit in a waistcoat with a pocket watch. It looks at me, points to the clock and run. I stand up and follow it. Ignoring my sister's cries behind me, I get to a fallen tree and a big hole in the ground. Far bigger then any animals home. Leaning forwards to get a better look at the darkness, the ground slips out of my foot. Falling and falling downward. Alice was right behind me.

**Read and Review. And does anyone know if the dormouse has a name?**

**(Thank you so Much With Putting up with my no postings. I shall try harder!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**HI! Thanks for the reviews you have been giving my story.**

**Ellie: Why?**

**Me: Because I said so.**

**Ellie: I don't want to!**

**Me: If you don't, you will never see Hatter again.**

**Ellie: Fine, MySunflowerLilies doesn't own anything but me.**

**Me: Thank you.**

**Ellie: Your evil.**

**Me: I know. (Evil grin appears. Ellie slowly backs away.)**

Ellie's POV:

I was falling. A piano is coming towards me and than, nothing. I crashed and fell on the floor. A scream came from above but before my brain could warn me, Alice had already fallen on top of me. The room turned again and down we both came. Alice and I got up and tried to get the first door open. It was locked. Door after door we tried and all of them were the same as the first. I look around the room to see a small table with a small key and bottle that wasn't there before. The key looked too small but I tried it anyway. It didn't work for any of them.

"This is hopeless." I say turning around to Alice who was looking at a strange curtain in between two of the doors. We glanced at each other and ran to it. I pulled back the curtain to see a small door big enough to fit a mouse. Alice took the key and put in the key hole. Holding our breath, we hear a quiet click. It opens. Only problem was that we are too big to fit through. We walk back to the table and find the bottle. It say's _drink me_. Alice put the key on the table and drinks some. She starts to shrink so I drank some too. But before I could shrink, I grabbed the key. It wouldn't be good to get locked out. Or in like we were.

The door is locked like I thought it would be, but that's not the problem. We go though the door to gasp at the sight. Dark planets that somehow have bright colors stand towering over us. The door is standing in thin air with the steps that lead down to the tall grass. Iron gates are near a bunch of flowers. It is unearthly beautiful. I feel Alice tug on my under dress, which thankfully shrunk with me to see a strange sight. A mouse, two boys and the white rabbit fighting about us.

**Please Read and Review. And the disclamer thing I always wanted to do.**


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews, I will try to slow it down a bit but I am a short writer. 

It is also going to be a little bit different than the movie because I can't remember all so yea.

Ellie's POV:

"It's the wrong sister's! You brought the wrong ones!!!" A dormouse, that was a little bit bigger than Alice screamed at the hare. "Oh dear, oh dear dear! I was sure they were the right ones this time." The hare said sadly. "How are we the wrong sister's if this is our dream?" Alice said. Wait. What! I thought. Clearly I did not remember this dream. We all looked at each other for a long time. My head was spinning with questions and I would love to have them all answered so we could get home but this one pricked me at the back of my mind. Why did this place seem so familiar? "We should take them to Absolem. He will know if they are right or not." The rabbit said and started hoping away. Peter cottontail hoping down the bunny trail, I thought as tweedledee and Tweedledum fought over who helped who to Absolem. Finally, Tweedledee helped me and Tweedledum helped Alice. Or was it the other way around?

When it had seemed like we had been walking for hours, some mushrooms came into view. And some purple smoke! Alice and I started coughing. "Who are you?" Said a voice. "Absolem?" We said at the same time. The voice appeared again and said this time, " You are not Absolem, I am Absolem. Now WHO ARE YOU?" We knew that, I thought. Alice and I could now see the figure more clearly. A caterpillar?! "I am Alice and this is my twin sister, Gabriella." Alice said but the rabbit cut her off. "Are they the right ones?" "Not hardly. Show them the scroll. "This is today when you come." One of the tweedles says. "Show them Frabjous Day." Absolem said with no emotion in his voice. Together they went to Frabjous day. There was a picture of one of the twins killing the jabberwocky and the other is saving a curly-haired man from a man with an eye patch. As soon as I saw the curly haired man, my memories came back to me. The dormouse, the Red Queen, Chess, and the Mad Hatter. "That is not me." Alice said shaking with fear as she pointed to the girl killing the beast. Everyone looked at the picture and than looked at the two of us. "I can't tell which is which. Both of your hair is down in this picture but you have braids in right now." Tweedle... Oh I don't know! Pointed at me. I moved my dark brown, braided hair behind my ear. I could tell Alice was about to say something when I sneezed. A few seconds later, a horrid beast came out of the bushes. We were under attack. Alice and I started to run but Alice for who knows what reason stopped and looked the thing in the eyes. "It can't hurt us, it's a dream." She says. I wasn't convinced. It looked as real as Margret, maybe even realer. And Margret was very, very real. I saw the dormouse run onto it and stabbed it in the eye with a needle. "Run Alice! Run Gabriella!!" She said as she pulled out its eye. The beast swiped at Alice and gave her three big, bad, blood marks. I pulled on her and ran with the Tweedles. And hopefully it was away from danger. But my gut spoke to me and told me this was just the beginning. And like all times, my gut is right.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry School is being a pain. Hope you like the next chapter! And it might be short, I don't know. Thanks for the reviews!

Ellie's POV:

We came across a sign. South to snud, East to quest. Don't know what the heck that means. Any way, I look at the Tweedles. They were arguing about going which way. A gust of wind came and blew Tweedle Dee over. "See we should go east." Declared Tweedle Dum pointing at his fallen twin. "South." The whisper came. "South," I repeated. "What?" All of them looked at me. " We should go south." I said the whisper, floating in the air around the sign. Tweedle Dee smirked. I was pulled down all of a sudden, when I heard a scream say, "Duck!" The Tweedles were cared off to the East in a giant birds claws. Alice looked at me and started walking south. I quickly tried to catch up.

The Dark depressing forest, was creepy. We both looked around and moved slowly. I turned around when I heard an owl. I stumbled back and tripped on a root. I sat up and rubbed my head. "Are you okay?" Alice said well running over to me. "I am fine," I say. "Well that was quit a fall." A voice say's. We both look up at a blue and purple cat. "And you must have ran into something with wicked claws." He smiled as he looked at Alice's arm. "I must bandage that." He said and appeared at Alice's arm. "What are you doing." She asked. "It must be healed by someone with evaporating skills or it will pester and putrefy." "I'd rather you didn't." And took a Step back. "Oh come on Alice, just do it." I said rather annoyed at her. "You trust him?" "Don't you?" "Okay no need to fight about it. Let me bandage it up at lest, and well I am at it, what are your names?" He asked, stepping between us. "I am Alice and that is Gabriella." Alice said as she looked at her injured arm. "The Alice, The Gabriella?" "There has been some debate about that." Alice confessed. "Well let me show you to the Hare and The Hatter, and my name is Chessuar." Chess said and vanished. I stood up and started walking, following the path. Even though it is better to make your own.

We had been walking for 15 minutes when we came out of the woods. Alice flashed a smile at me, well I frowned. Where was Chessuar. Oh well. Soon a tea party soon came into view and I gasped. Because there in his shinning beauty, was the Mad Hatter.

Read and Review, Hope you liked it! =^u^=(Smiling cat!)


	6. Notice! PLease Read!

**Hi Readers!**

** I am so sorry for not writing since 2010, it's been a really busy year. I am not trying to make excuses; I should have found time to write. I re-read my story and have found that my writing is really bad, so I am going to be re-writing ALL of the chapters and hopefully make some new ones really soon! Thank you so much for the reviews and patience and I hope you all have a great year!**

** ~ Gin'iro No Neko 8 **


End file.
